hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Boo-To-You Halloween Parade
Mickey’s Boo-To-You Halloween Parade, or Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Parade, is the Halloween parade that plays annually during Mickey’s Not So Scary Halloween Party at Walt Disney World’s Magic Kingdom. Haunted Mansion Units The parade prominently features Haunted Mansion characters in four parts. Gravediggers After the pirate ship, a group of twelve gravediggers dance along the parade route. They dance in an organized formation, dragging their shovels across the ground to the beat of the song. The grave diggers are dressed in the traditional Haunted Mansion butler uniform, with makeup to make them look dead. Gravestones A float of the gravestones from the queue of the Florida mansion passes by on a platform of grass and dirt, after the grave diggers. The tombstones featured include Madame Leota, Master Gracey, Grandpa Marc, Brother Claude, Brother Dave, Good Old Fred, and Francis Xavier. The Waltzing Dead The ballroom dancers are next - six women and six men. They dance in pairs to the music, much like they do in the attraction. The worn and torn dresses are in pastel colors, while the men are dressed in dirty white tuxedos. Like the gravediggers, their makeup is done to make them look dead. While they dance, Constance Hatchaway moves between them, on a one-person float. The skirt of her dress is illuminated with a bright blue light, and her boquet of red roses contains a flashlight, to illuminate her face from below. Hitchhikers The last Haunted Mansion float is a platform with an ornate backdrop and willow leaves covering the railing. The Hitchhiking Ghosts are standing on the top, moving to the music. They point towards the guests and do their signature thumb motions to hitch a ride. Their float is followed by the Halloween Hoedown units. History * Haunted Mansion characters joined the parade in 2001. The ballroom dancers followed the villain floats, followed by the Hitchhiking Ghosts. * The Hitchhikers were joined by Chip and Dale in ghost costumes in 2001. They moved to walking characters next to the float in 2003, were moved back onto the float in 2004, and were removed entirely in 2005. * In 2004, the caretaker and his dog were added in front of the Haunted Mansion units. They were removed in 2017. * The gravediggers were the last unit of the mansion when added in 2002. They were moved in front of the ballroom dancers in 2009. They were moved to the end of the unit in 2015, but moved back to their previous spot in 2016. * The tombstone float was added in 2009, behind the caretaker. It was moved behind the gravediggers in 2010. * Constance joined the ballroom dancers in 2019. Trivia * When the ballroom dancers are rehearsing for the parade, they’re asked to come up with backstories for their characters. Their dances contain hints to their lives. For example, if one of them was poisoned, their hand might be on their throats, or if one of them was electrocuted, they’ll shake when they dance. * The current “Boo to You” song was added to the parade in 2005. The arrangement for the Haunted Mansion units features the sounds of the hellhound, the raven, and the owl. There are also snippets of Grim Grinning Ghosts playing. Category:Parades Category:Attractions